Silk Roses
by Claudia-Maria Anne
Summary: Silk is fragile as is a rose, both are so breakable unless they're held by protecting hands. KanameXSeiren, minor ZeroXyuki, AidoXYori, KainXRuka and Shima
1. Friends

Hey every one, it's great to be back. Well this is my latest story . With KanameXSeiren this pairing really needs love and they look so sweet together .

Note there is spoilers in this story from I think it's chapter 043 (minor) um and 36? Yeah pretty sure that's it.

Ok well I hope you all enjoy please read and review. Thank you and sorry if I use any language or references than any-one doesn't like.

_**Disclaimer: I don't an won't ever own Vampire Knight.**_

_Dearest Seiren Takahiro_

_We regretfully inform you that, you're dear pureblood mother Kaede Takahiro has passed on, we found her ashes not far from your home._

_We express our deepest regards, your farther wishes for you to return home in time._

Seiren stared down at the letter in her pale hands, her dear mother had passed on? But how? In side the letter she was just reading there was another letter, with haste she opened it…

_Seiren, _

_I think you know why I'm writing too you, it's my belief that you have hidden in the shadows long enough. You're are a pureblood and it's about time you start acting as one. I have told Kaname-san to stop covering for you and let the rest of your peers know who you are._

_You're the heir to the Takahiro line, time to act like a pureblood. You will marry after you turn 18 therefore you have 6 months. _

_In three months you move out of where you're living with Takuma Ichijou and Kaname Kuran and into your fiancée's home, I haven't found you a suitable husband yet, but there are promising candidates whom are asking your hand in marriage._

_Your, farther_

She slid down the wall she was leaning on letting her petite body, fall in a small heap on the cold ground. But she wouldn't cry here, no that wasn't proper and from this moment on that is all that Seiren was able too be. She soon felt a pair of strong arms picking up her thin broken body "it's going to be ok". All Seiren was able to do was give a small nod and allow the well toned male Vampire to carry her back to her or his room.

"Kaname, he doesn't even care that mother is dead" her soft voice mumbled into Kaname's chest.

"Shhhh, I know. But maybe this is your fathers way of dealing with your mothers passing" Kaname himself knew that her father couldn't have cared less. Her parents marriage was a marriage of convince, just like his and Yuki's would've been if they both hadn't have broken it off. But their reason was because she was in love with Zero and Kaname with the broken child in his arms.

The moment they reached Kaname's room Seiren let herself cry, about her mothers passing and her soon to be wedding of _hell_ not to mention having to tell all her friends that she was a pureblood.

He sat down with the younger girl on his bed rocking her gently. Rubbing his large hand on the small of her pale back. Seiren knew it was safe to cry in front of Kaname, he was her best friend and they'd known one another since Seiren's birth which 8 months after Kaname's birth.

Kaname had never seen, her like this before. Sure over the past 18 years he and Seiren had seen each other cry but never anything like this, Seiren was shaking as the waves of sobs racked her frail body. She had never looked more like a child than she did at this very saddening moment.

An hour later, Seiren had finally calmed down and fallen asleep on Kaname whom was still very wide awake, watching the usually strong girl with tear marks down her porcelain face sleeping with small hints of sobs entering her soft breathes every few moments.

"Kaname" called Takuma standing at the doorway "Takahiro-sama is here" Kaname nodded.

"That man can wait I have no wish too speak with him, after the way he upset Seiren" Kaname stroked Seiren's soft lavender hair. Takuma gave a tiny nod and then sighed " I don't think this is an option, you see the letter that Seiren-chan just received was 1 week old and there is a man at the door wanting to meet Seiren-chan"

"Fine" Kaname slid out from underneath Seiren, she gave a small moan of discomfort "Seiren. I just need to go and speak with some-one down stairs Takuma will stay with you ok?" Seiren smiled. he took that as a sure sign "take care of her".

"yes, Kaname" Takuma hadn't known Seiren quite as long as Kaname had, in fact he'd only known her for that last 9 or so years. But that didn't make the two any less than close friends. He moved over to the sleepy girl, slowly waking on Kaname's bed "you ok ?"

"Yeah" she replied. It was a lie. He could see that easily.

"Liar" Takuma smirked "here I'll cheer you up"

0

Kaname walked down the moon dorm staircase to the foyer where Yoichi Takahiro and two assistance's sat in the arm chairs awaiting the 18 year old pureblood.

There was another that Kaname didn't know, he had brown hair and olive green eyes. That Kaname didn't appreciate the look in his dark eyes. _Evil_ he thought "Yoichi-san how may I help you tonight" Kaname said in his deep velvety voice.

"I take that you heard about what I plan to do with _her_" he talked of Seiren as if she were a animal, not the beautiful temperamental pureblood she was "_her_ has a name, and yes I did. Who is Seiren marrying" _so I can rip the piece of unworthy trash to shreds_.

"Me" the older man with the brown hair and olive green eyes. He must've been about 20 (looked it so who knows how old he is) "I intend to meet this Seiren shortly is she here?"

"What's your name" asked Kaname. He had been alive longer than this punk, for god sakes he was an ancestor to the Kuran line, Kaname had enough tricks up his sleeve to destroy every one of the men in the very room and no-one would ever know it would only take a few seconds. The boy hadn't answered him yet and Kaname's patience was wearing _very_ thin. There were only very few people who he had a long temper with in this world, Seiren, Yuki and Takuma all the rest could go to hell "I asked your name…boy?"

Yoichi gave a curt nod to the boy "answer him, please Kaname-sama isn't known for his patience"

"Rei Noriko" clearly Kaname had intimidated the boy…good, that was the plan. Kaname didn't answer though "is there anything else _you two _wanted than to annoy me with?"

"Yes, we wanted to see _her_" said Yoichi "Rei should see the girl he is too marry".

Kaname gave a smile, "should but isn't going too, Seiren unlike some people is mourning her mother's passing".

Yoichi shrugged "sad news Kaede's death but after all a purebloods life isn't too be happy but to serve".

o

Inside of Kaname's large unsuit bedroom, Takuma was making a fool of himself dressing himself in females clothing and jumping around talking about how beautiful he felt and how stunning he looked as a women.

Seiren was finally laughing in her soft voice and a smile lit up her pretty features "very good Takuma" Kaname was downstairs and his _unwanted _friends heard Seiren's angelic laughter "she seems fine" stated Yoichi.

"fine I'll take you too her" Kaname began walking up the stairs, he himself being curious as too what Takuma had done to make the girls laughter fill the dorms.

They soon found out, waltzing into Kaname's room finding Takuma in a pretty pink dress with a lovely yellow bonnet. Prancing around offering to bake scones in the best English accent he could pull off, which was pretty damn good.

"Takuma?" asked Kaname only _just _holding in his fits of hysteria "um nice dress" Takuma paused at his audience. "Kaname, Takahiro-sama and person looking like he just saw Kaname and Kiryu make out… naked" might as well play it up "so which one of you _darlings _came to see myself"

Yoichi cleared his throat "boy get out of that before your Grandfather rolls over in his grave, and I came to see Seiren". Takuma took off his bonnet and watched sceptically as her father made his way over too the girl "now, Seiren I understand that you're upset but there's some-one I want you too meet" Yoichi pulled a still frozen Rei into the bedroom "this is Rei-

"I don't care, who he is father. I'll meet him when I'm finished _grieving my mothers death" _she spat the words out with venom lacing her every word. Kaname and Takuma had large smirks on their equally handsome features. Happy to see a glimmer of their temperamental Seiren coming back "so father if you're done I'll meet whoever you want me too in _6 months_"

"6 months! That's when you marry!" Yoichi exploded what was wrong with his damn daughter, she was too much like her head strong mother. He also blamed a lot of this onto Kuran and Ichijou, the two had encouraged this behaviour in his daughter. They and her _mother_ made her the person she was today. _MORONS!_ He screamed inside his head "fine! 6 months but Seiren, you listen in 6 months wether you like this man or not you _will_ marry and _will_ have children understand?"

Seiren shrugged, when her father was like this it was best not to annoy him. But that part of Seiren's mind didn't register and she _loved_ pushing the man "no I don't understand why I have too do this. So I'm not going to give you my word".

Takuma and Kaname resisted the urge to slap their foreheads.

"your word or not I don't give a rats ass! 6 months kid!" Yoichi stomped out of the room dragging a still frozen Rei with him "pull yourself together boy" he hissed at Rei when they were down the hall.

Seiren began to get off the bed when Kaname, pushed her gently back down and laid next too her "Takuma please continue with what you were doing before you were so rudely interrupted"

"Righto!" Takuma jumped back into what he was doing fully animated. Putting smiles on both the lying down purebloods beautiful faces.

Kaname looked down at the petite girl lying happily on his toned chest, as she watched their comical friend behave like a fool. He knew that he could _never_ have Seiren, her father hated him and Takuma with a passion. He blamed them for making her a disobedient woman. But who'd want a woman who just sat there and didn't make a sound of complaint or noise her life was just about being your slave. No Kaname wasn't going to let Seiren be like that, he had let her act as his bodyguard for the last few years. But in fact the reason he had allowed her to be his bodyguard was so he himself could make sure she was ok and watch over her. Because he would freeze over before any one _hurt_ her and right now hell was getting a little to cold for Kaname's liking.

"Hey Kaname?"

"Yeah? Seiren"

"I was surprised when Takuma said that thing about you and Zero making out naked that you didn't kill him".

"I missed that" Kaname glared at Takuma "you" Takuma pointed his finger towards his chest.

"Me?"

"Yes, you made a little comment about Kiryu and myself…" above Takuma the chandelier fell on top of the blond "don't do it again, that is beyond disgusting" Takuma managed to crawl out from under the 20kg of Chrystal and heal himself completely as if nothing had ever happen to the 18 year old "Got it, no more gay comments gross….check".

Seiren giggled, they really were funny the two of them, she shook her head "just be happy that Yuki-chan didn't find out, or you'd be dead for saying her boyfriend was gay with her brother". Kaname nodded and shuddered.

o

Asato Ichijou held his bleeding body as he hurried through a old and tattered spell book, "I won't forgive the Vampire race after this no, I'll take what Kaname and Takuma hold most dear to them" a deathly smile crossed his face.

_Re-awakening an ancient_

Perfect, he would re-awaken the one Vampire that Kaname, was useless against. Kaname was able too do something about Rido but this Vampire would be able to tear his soul out. It was from his previous time.

"Awaken Makoto Kyoko! Reap my vengeance and take flight. Against Kaname Kuran, and all the other purebloods. Awaken any pureblood child that hasn't been awoken and destroy it!"

The coffin that the crazed elder stood at began to shake and a disgusting black liquid poured out by the litres. The lid slid open and a pale thin hand creep to the side of the coffin soon exploding the very monument.

There lay a pale petite women, her hair was jet black and long. When she opened her eyes they were the deepest blue. She was beautiful but pure evil.

Asato assisted the women in standing "my lady, thank-you very much for answering my call"

"It was not your call that I care about, I want revenge on Kaname" her voice was hollow and velvety "I want revenge on my ex-lover".

Asato bowed "and you will my dear, that you will".

0

A/N: So what did you all think? Please review and tell me.

In the next chapter I'm going to have some more of my pairings come in but this is a KanameXSerien story so they'll only be _very_ minor.

Also the women that said she was Kaname's ex-lover. Every-one knows how Kaname is like an ancestor to the Kuran line? And was around when the ancient Egyptian were first starting up (I think that's about right) O.O

Ok well bye all please review and let me know your thoughts I like input!

Springblossem.


	2. Betrayed

Thanks to my reviewers you guys are all really sweet!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

0

Makoto stretched her arms above her head, her back making a cracking sound as it awoke from over 30000 years of sleep.

She looked at her surroundings and looked at the elder bowing before her "want do you want in return of this?" Asato looked up and a smile crossed his chiselled features "to drink the your blood and get revenge on the Vampire race"

"I see, well I do believe we are able too work together then" she signalled for Asato to come forth "drink from my wrist , your body will heal and your power will heighten".

He did as the petite woman wished, who was he too disagree and this woman was terrifying so he wasn't going to question her now. As he drank down the liquid it had a different taste than what he'd imagined from a pureblood. He assumed their blood would be sweet and intoxicating but hers wasn't it was cold and sour. Fitting her personality perfectly.

The liquid oozed own his throat and already he could feel his body working it's way fast back to perfect health. Then there was another feeling, a feeling of power scorching his veins pouring itself greedily into his already well built up Vampiric abilities.

"Amazing what my blood is able to do huh, noble?"

Asato pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm "Yes, my lady I can already feel the power flowing through me I thank you".

"Very well, now we must plan our attack. The likes of Kaname Kuran aren't easy to get rid of".

"Ah but my lady I know of his weakness" Asato pulled from his coat pocket a thick yellow envelope "in here I have the files of the people he care's about and those in his night class".

She held out her hand "give them too me" he followed her order once again perfectly.

The top of the papers where the list of new night class students, reading

Yuki Kuran

Level A Vampire (pureblood).

15 years old

Sayori Wakaba

Level A Vampire (pureblood)

15 years old

Zero Kiryu

Level C Vampire

16 years old

She raised a questioning brow "that's intriguing, so many purebloods at one school.

"That's not all my mistress" he said and handed her another sheet "there is one that he cherishes above anything else"

Seiren Takahiro

Level A Vampire (pureblood)

17 years old

"She's a pureblood too, ah I see he still like his women too be powerful. So Seiren eh? I think it's time to awaken some more old friends if I'm going to destroy his precious night class and Seiren"

Asato smirked 'I always get my own way'

0

Yuki and Yori stood outside Kaname's dorm room knocking at the same time, both wearing sunglasses to keep the sun off their newly formed Pureblood eyes.

"Kaname-senpai!"

"Onii-sama!"

He awoke from his sleep too hearing his sister and her friend knocking on his door like some-one had died and for their sake he hoped so. Kaname was not one who enjoyed being woken up.

"What!" he snapped opening the door to the two long haired thin beauties.

"the chairman wanted us too wake you up to talk too you" they said at the same time. Making Kaname's tired brain ache even more "fine I'll talk too him tonight. Go away!" just about to close the door Kaname's strength was matched by the tiny girls pushing against it using their own inhuman strength "no now!".

"Fine!"

Yori and Yuki both smiled with pride and gave one another high fives "ok cya" they coursed disappearing. Kaname shook his head once again and remembered what the two looked like. Yuki long dark brown hair, porcelain skin and red maroon eyes and thin. Yori long curly light brown hair, dark green eyes, porcelain skin and thin. Ok so it was them he saw not two ghosts they had changed so much when he turned them back into purebloods (bar their bodies they stayed the same as they were when they were human), Yori's parents had requested that she be turned back and Yuki well that was his decision. Damn his mind was out of it today he couldn't stop thinking about…nothing

Kaname managed to compose himself enough to make it downstairs without stumbling. There sat the chairman, being his usual immature self. Kaname only hoped his temper would hold out long enough so he didn't kill his sister's adoptive father. Not that her boyfriend Zero would give a damn.

"You called Chairman," he said walking into the lounge room and falling onto the lounge chair none to gracefully.

"Yes, I did Kaname, Yuki and Yori helped me in here. They're really like twins aren't they?"

Kaname rolled his eyes. The chairman had no idea, they were never apart an did most things together not to mention they finished one another's sentences. it was like the sister fate had forgotten to give them. Lord help Aido and Zero they'd need it, because now the two were only just starting to get used to their abilities.

" Yes, try being in the same dorm with them, when they wake you up and say it in perfect sync at the same time!" there went his temper shit where was Seiren. She normally calmed him down in situations like this.

0

From above Kaname and the Chairman sat Yori and Yuki on one of the chandeliers. Thank the lord they were so light or Kaname and the chairman would be very pissed right now.

"We need too"

"Yup" said Yuki. The two slid from their position and jumped silently onto the floor that Seiren's dorm was on.

"Yori, Yuki what are you two doing?" asked Ruka as she saw the two girls skip to Seiren's room. It was common knowledge the next person worst to wake up was Seiren, but maybe a miracle would happen and the two cute girls could talk their way out of their deaths.

"Huh oh well" Yori started.

"Onii-sama is getting cranky and we need" Yuki then said

"Some one to keep him calm" Yori finished. Ruka shook her head, it would take a while for her too get used to their odd way, but they'd known one another since elementary so she supposed this was normal behaviour for the two. At least Zero said they'd always been like sisters but since being re-awakening there were no secrets between them any more.

"Ok you two just be careful…please" she left shaking her head, how could two things so damn small cause so much trouble.

Aido was walking along the hallway when Ruka spotted him "your little sweetheart and Yuki are in Seiren's room awakening her" she said simply walking away. Aido nodded in return and picked up his pace to go and retrieve the two troublemakers and Ruka went back off too looking for Atasuki Kain, for some-one so tall he was really hard too find.

0

Walking as quiet as cats into Seiren's room the two got on either side of the petite silver/purple haired girls bed.

The two signalled one another with their fingers counting down to one "Sei-chan!" Seiren mumbled in her sleep, and threw a pillow at the two "ugh!".

"please Seiren, Kaname is about to kill the chairman" Seiren lifted her head from her large bed and looked at the thin friends, she still felt tired "alright I'm getting up" she said getting out of the bed and strengthen her long slender arms and legs "where is he?"

"downstairs" Yori and Yuki said. Seiren looked at the two.

"I swear you to do that to creep people out" they nodded and gave a smile while skipping out the room and to their lovers.

"Zero!" called Yuki.

"Hanabusa!" called Yori. The two males sighed why oh why did they fall in love with them again. The two kissed their own lover on the cheek a small blush dusting Yori's cheek as she looked up at Aido. Ah that was why.

Seiren walked down the stairs with the same grace Kaname had, glaring at everything on her way down. Why the hell didn't she just let herself fall?

"Why the hell would I want to do that?!" that's why, her very pissed off best friend was down stairs and the human chairman was with him "Kaname" she said in her soft voice. He looked up at the staircase where the tired girl was walking down "please calm down" Kaname stood up and walked over to Seiren helping her down the stairs seeing how her fatigue was.

"Did you come her just too keep me calm?" he asked Seiren sighed and nodded leaning on his tall frame for support.

The chairman had stars in his eyes at the two purebloods "YOUNG LOVE HOW KAWAII!" that did it not only for Kaname's temper but for Seiren's sorry Yuki but she could have her father back in pieces when they were done with him. Because as far as Seiren was concerned Kaname was her best friend nothing more, and had no clue that he was in love with her.

Chairman crosses eyes widened "anyway as I was saying over in the mountains there was a strong aura felt by one of the nobles there" Seiren placed a pale hand on Kaname's broad shoulder and signified for them to go and sit.

The chairman looked worried, he didn't know how too describe the person too Kaname but there was a safe hold up in the mountains and the Vampire's taking care of it had cameras every where and had managed too take a photo of the person causing the unsettlement before they were found strangely dead.

The chairman passed a photo to Kaname saying that this is the suspected woman whom was the cause of the ruckus. On seeing the photo Kaname froze it couldn't be? Could it? She was dead or was meant to be.

"Ah, I see" he said "well I have no idea what we should do I have never seen this woman before in my life" Kaname handed the shot back to Cross. But the older man knew it was a lie, he knew all about Kaname and his past.

"Yes, well I'm sure we'll discuss this matter later on huh Kaname-kun?" Kaname glared at the man "as I thought" he stood an left the room "just remember, that the longer you hold off the more danger you put her in" and by saying her he meant Seiren though the petite female pureblood would've never guessed.

Kaname appeared in front of the Chairman as if he'd disappeared from one spot and re-appeared in another when in fact he'd just simply walked over there at a Vampire's natural inhuman speed "I'll talk later".

"That's a good boy Kaname-kun" the Chairman said looking over the top of his lenses "tell Yuki, Zero and Yori I dropped by for me. Ok!" he added returning to his cheerful self.

Seiren looked at the two older males tense short exchange "what was all that about Kaname?" but she didn't get an answer try something else then "who was that women, I saw you freeze up over seeing her" she smirked "have a little crush". What Seiren didn't realise was how insulting that comment was too Kaname, especially when he was in love with her (not to her knowledge though). Kaname shook his head "don't be disgusting I'd never touch that women again". Again smooth Kaname! He thought to himself. At times like this he wished Seiren wasn't so sharp "Again eh Kaname I never knew that you were dating?" deep down for some odd reason this hurt, but Seiren squashed the feeling and tossed it away she gave a weak smile. " none of my business though bye I'm going back to bed!"

He watched Seiren walk back up the marble staircase as her long nightgown flowed beautifully down her petite body as it curved around those slender shapely legs and the way her stop it KANAME! He yelled at himself, he was doing it again letting Seiren occupy his mind more than she already did.

Now the last thing he would need would be "some-one's in love" Zero. That was the last thing he needed.

"What is it Kiryu?" he all but glared.

"you staring after Seiren-san like you were staving and she was your only food source" his face went disgusted as he walked off "you might try telling her that your previous girlfriend is back".

0

Seiren crawled back into her comfy fluffy king sized bed snuggling right up in the middle of it her canopy hanging over the edges of her bed giving the girl even more privacy than she had with her own dorm (because she is a pureblood). But for some reason she felt lonely and wished one of her best friends could comfort her.

She sighed and got out of her warm bed and went out her door to find her big favourite teddy Takuma Ichijou her favourite dope.

She found his room easily enough not that she ever went here, but she needed some-one too hold her and at the moment she just didn't trust Kaname. So there lay her cute blond haired friend sprawled across his bed with his room mate no-where in site in his own bed probably with Rima alike Kaname Seiren knew what was happening all the time too. She shooed to thought out of her already clouded mind and gently shook Takuma "Takuma" she called softly not wanting too sound rude the said boy aroused from his slumber looking drowsy after all it was only 12pm an all little Vampire's should be asleep.

"Yeah Sei-chan?" he asked smiling up at her "what's up?"

"I can't sleep and feel weird can I sleep next too you?" she asked a small blush crossing her porcelain cheeks, causing a blush on Takuma's pale cheeks in turn "s…sure" he said. What man wouldn't want a beautiful, petite girl whom was blushing sleeping next too him. But this was Seiren aside from Kaname his best friend.

Seiren smiled her enchanting smile that could melt the polar ice caps "thanks" she climbed softly into the bed next too him keeping her distance. Though Takuma didn't he wrapped one of his strong arms around Seiren's thin waist and pulled her against his toned chest causing more blood too rush into Seiren's normally pale cheeks "Takuma?"

"Hn?"

"What are you doing?" Why is he doing this?

"You looked like you needed a hug so yeah" of course what was she thinking this was Takuma, he may have been academically intelligent but when it came to feelings he was a dope and was just being her teddy.

Though it felt nice that Takuma wanted to hold her "Sei-chan I'm so glad you're here"it felt nice too be wanted. So Seiren snuggled closer too Takuma and allowed him to hold her close her resting her head in his chest and him resting his own head on top of hers.

But they couldn't stay like this and Takuma knew that no harm was meant in this it was like a little sister asking her brother for comfort, but still so he sighed and picked Seiren's light frame up and began to carry her back too her room.

0

Kaname went inside Seiren's room to try and find her, for some reason he felt like he'd offended her. Maybe? Or was if because he told her everything and hadn't told her this she felt left out?

Kaname knocked on Seiren's door and heard voices inside her room.

"Maybe it's for your own good that you don't know" he knew that voice it was Takuma's what was he doing in there? The man knew how he felt about Seiren. Calm down moron the two are like brother and sister.

"I know but this is the first time he hasn't told me something and why they heck did you carry me back too my room?" there was Seiren's voice and what was this about carrying her back her room? What had she been in his?!

"Because Seiren, well you know. You're engaged and it would've seemed like I was taking advantage of you in the situation you're in" Takuma smiled at Seiren. She placed a hand on his blushing cheek and smile at the older male "sorry that was cruel of me. Thanks" giving Takuma a light punch in the shoulder she smirked "my favourite dope".

Takuma hugged Seiren "I love you Sei-chan"

"I love you too retard" it wasn't meant in a love, love way like the way lovers said it. It was like saying to your best friend over msn 'bye love ya!' but Kaname who heard it from the outside didn't see the playful look in the friends eyes, and quickly returned to his dorm.

Seiren soon felt drowsy as did Takuma "ah I'm so tired" she said. It was an odd wave of exhaustion that hit the two and soon the two were out sleeping like logs in each others arms.

0

Kaname arrived back in his office, and found a strange aura. It was her he knew it "Makoto" he said.

The said woman walked from the shadows, an evil grin piercing her features "Kaname, long time no see" it only took seconds for Makoto to be straddling Kaname in his chair "when was the last time I saw you I think it was in Russia? Was it not?"

"Well I can see you still have the psycho bitch thing going what are you doing awake anyway? Who'd you screw too get that?" Kaname glared.

Her hollow laugh filled the room "oh no-one" she caressed Kaname's cheek "your little friends are cute, I put them under a pretty little sleeping charm so now they're both huddled up together".

"Good for them" he didn't want to think about Takuma and Seiren, him holding their younger friends in his arms after they'd just told one another that they loved each other. She deserved it though, Seiren deserved some-one who'd be there for her from twilight til dawn 24 hours a day something Kaname could never offer. Where was he right now, ah yes that's it he had his ex-lover sitting on his lap, caressing his cheek. She had too been the hottest woman he'd ever hated.

She began to nibble at his ear "but I can tell you now, that when they said they loved one another it was only as a friendship thing, nothing too the way the brat feels about you" she hissed "let's test it shall we?"

0

Seiren woke up and found herself in Takuma's arms, she wiggled her way out an left the said boy there.

Something was calling to her so following her instinct she followed the thing. It was leading her too Kaname's office? Strange she thought. Seiren gave the door a small knock and received a come in, it was in Kaname's voice too. Opening the door she found Kaname sitting down kissing another woman…whom was straddling his lap. The same woman that she'd seen in the photo that the chairman had shown too them.

So he'd out right lied too her and now was making out with the said woman "oh sorry" she said and closed the door, hurrying back to her room.

On her way there she found Takuma who was looking for her when he saw her hurt features, she ran straight into the blond nobles arms "he lied to me Takuma he lied too all of us"

Takuma closed his eyes and held the tiny girl "it's going to be ok" but he knew it wasn't. Seiren was hurt and it was hard for him to believe that Kaname the man who told him that he loved Seiren was the cause of it.

Seiren felt the fight she had in her leave and be replaced with obedience after this she would call her father and request too meet the man he wanted her too marry and from then on she would be a good little girl.

Takuma held her tighter knowing what she was thinking, "don't Seiren. Don't change because of Kaname Kuran"

"Why?"

He was dead for this, but he had just as much obligation to one pureblood as he did too another "because you deserve better and I won't let you change".

0

"See Kaname, all done she's out of the picture" smiled Makoto. Kaname felt something warm trickle down his cheek was it a tear? "why?"

"Because, I want to cause you pain and from what I'm feeling she now hate's you because you lied to her and every-one else not only that she feels like you betrayed the Vampire race by being with me because I killed 28 of your safe houses equalling in 5,000 Vampire's" Makoto licked his cheek "you traitor"

Well there another chapter done, though I don't know weather I liked this one.

But never worry there will be a lot more blood too come, this is just like warming every-one up and like making room for the main characters in the story (Kaname, Seiren and Takuma) though remember that this is a kanameXserien story so when Takuma and Seiren are having those little **moments** it's like a older brother and little sister nothing of the lover sort.

Please Review and give me input, I hope you guys didn't mind how Yuki and Yori are like twins. Hehe poor Aido and Zero -Zero sighs as he looks at Yuki and Aido does the same as he looks at his girlfriend Yori-

Hehehehe (on a small sugar high might have too bear with me!)

Cya

Sprinblossem!


End file.
